The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a potted Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Becoro’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars with uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from an open-pollination in April, 2002, in Monster, The Netherlands of an unnamed selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Monster, The Netherlands in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Monster, The Netherlands in October, 2002. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.